


Wolf Girl

by TARDISpieandmore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISpieandmore/pseuds/TARDISpieandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has been with the boys for a four years. This was suppose to be a simple pack hunt,but something goes wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything so be gentle but please give feedback

"Dean, watch your left" Y/N yelled as she brought her silver knife across the chest of the werewolf she was facing.

"Why Don't you pay attention to the three... two over there!" Dean called back,noticing the one fall to the floor.

"Guys, how about we just focus on getting rid of this pack!" Sam added as he took down another wolf.

"Just trying to look out for you two. That is why Bobby told me to watch you guys."  Y/N called back 

"Y/N that was four years ago!" Sam called back.

"I guess I've done my jo.." she started before a set of claws ripped into her shoulder. She turning in time to see a wolf sink it's teeth into her bare arm. She quickly embedded her silver knife into the wolf's skull before sinking it into the other wolf. Their howls and yelps hid her grunt of pain. She quickly looked at the guys as they quickly killed their wolfs. She rolled the sleve down to cover the bite. The damage was done, no point in worrying the boys, they had enough on their plates. Dean's mark was a more pressing issue.

"Y/N, are you alright? We heard you yelp." Dean asked.

"Yeah, just a scratch. I'll live. Let's check for others before we clean up." she replied quickly.

"Yeah, good idea." Dean replied as he started down a hall.

Y/N followed Dean while Sam went upstairs to check to make sure they were safe. Y/N watched as the older Winchester kicked in doors to make sure the rooms were empty, an act that she watched him do countless times in the four years that she had hunted with the brothers but it was something that she had never gotten tired of. She marveled at how the man in front of her hunted. She knew that he had captured her heart when they had met but now, she knew that any of the hope of bribs with him was gone. She could feel the bite on her arm and knew that it was only a matter of time before the infection took over and she became the beast that she had hunted for years.

"You okay Y/N? You are quieter than normal." Dean asked as he checked the last room. 

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I did take down three more wolves then did you did."

"No, i took down four."

"I got six Dean."

"And i got the Alpha. The house is clear, shall we?" Sam asked as he rejoined them.

"Let's go." She said as she motioned to the door. Sam went out first followed by Dean. Y/N went to follow but a small cough drew her attention to the room to her left. She took a step inside and raised her silver knife.

"Y/N?" Dean called. 

"One second" Y/N replied as she took another gentle step. " I'll be right out" Y/N added as she spotted one of the wolves chest rising and falling by the wall. 

The wolf turned and looked at her, the life in her eyes was dull and fading. She coughed again. "Good," she managed softly. "My love did it."

"Did what?" Y/N hissed back.

"My mate is the one who left... his mark on you. I can... smell him on your arm... you are what you hate most now." The wolf woman replied quietly, her voice raspy as she tried to breath.

"Do you think I don't know that? It won't matter, I've got my plan. I wont be like you." 

"That's what we all said and look at what we all became. See you on the other side"

Y/N quickly embedded her knife into the wolf woman's heart, tears rolling down her cheeks. She stood and whipped her face before quickly heading out of the house.

"Y/N, are you alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, let's just go." Y/N replied and head for the Impala.

*******

"Now that we are all cleaned up, let's head to the bar." Dean said as he grabbed his coat.

"I'm already there. Come on Y/N." Sam said as he held out a hand to her.

"You guys go a head. I'm going to hang back and get some rest if it's alright. I've got a really bad head ache." She replied

"You want us to hang back?" Dean asked

"No, go have fun. Might be a pretty lady with your name on her lips" 

Dean looked at her a little sadly. "Do you think that little of me?"

"Dean, you are a ladies man. Ladies swoon at your presences."

"Just for that, I'm not going to talk to a single one." Dean said as he turned and walked out of the hotel room.

"Message me how that turns out Sam." Y/N said as she looked at Sam

"Y/N, what's wrong?"

"Nothing that you can help with Sam. Trust me when I say I've got this under control and know what to do."

"Please, be careful."

"Just go Sam, I've got to take care of this quickly." Y/N replied as she turned back to her bed.

"See you later" Sam said before he followed Dean out of the room. 

"Not likely Sam, purgatory here I come." Y/N said as she pulled out her gloch and loaded it with with Silver ammunition 

*****

"I'm telling you Dean, something is wrong with her"

"Sammy, drop it. She's just tired."

"Dean, Sam, what are doing here?" A voice asked the brothers. 

Dean and Sam turned and saw Garth and his wife Bess walking towards them.

"Hey Garth, Bess, we were on a hunt. What brings you to this area?" Sam asked

"Well, first, did you two take down that pack?" Bess asked.

Dean nodded once

"Thank you. They have been giving us a hard time." Bess replied.

"But we can smell that there is one more young wolf in the area. They haven't changed yet, but we think they are near by." Garth replied.

"You think they made one more?" Dean asked.

"And we want to show her that she can live with this and not kill." Garth replied.

"Well, we'll help you find them." Sam offered.

"I'm following Bess. She has a great sense of location."

"And they are near by." Bess said as she looked towards the hotel.

"Here?" Dean said as he looked over the shoulder at the hotel.

"There." Bess said pointing to a person walking out of their room.

Dean and Sam turned and saw Y/N shut the door behind her. She turned and saw the group looking at her. She looked at Garth and Bess and knew who they were. She tensed as her eyes fell on Sam. She then looked at Dean.

"Y/N" Dean breathed.

Y/N took off running, they could see the gun in her hand.

"She's going to end it." Garth said.

Dean took off running in the same direction, Sam right behind him and Garth and Bess following close behind.

*****

After running for a few minutes, Y/N dove into bushes. Why hadn't they just gone to the bar as they had said. Why did Garth and Bess have to show up right there. Now they wouldn't let her go. She looked over the bush and saw that her four pursuers were fanning out and looking for her. Dean was closest to her. If she took off now, she might be able to get to her destination. She took a deep breath and started running. She heard Dean call. "She's over here" and the sound of him chasing her quickly followed. 

Y/N knew the river was close and began to look for a place to wade out as she ran. She was too focused on the river, that she didn't see the mass of man fly out and bring her to the ground, the gun flying out of her hand to be scooped up by Sam.  He opened the camber. "Silver"

"guys, you've got to let me do this... I can't become a monster... There is no other way." Y/N said as she stood up

"Listen to me. There is another way, one where you can live and keep fighting with us."

"Yeah, whats that?" Y/N asked

"You live like us." Garth said as he stepped up to the trio.

"You're Garth I take it." Y/N asked.

"yes ma'am. and this is my wife, Bess. Bess here was born a werewolf, while I, like you, was bitten while i was on a hunt about two years ago. Bess here found me as I was about to do what you are thinking of doing. she showed me that there was another way. I agreed to let her show me and it is not as hard as you think. You cold live and hunt another day."

"but... what about... your diet?" Y/N asked.

"Animal hearts. most butchers sell them already. we just buy what we need. Usually a heart a day keeps us going strong." Bess replied. "the rest is just the same as it was."

Y/N looked at the couple a head of her. then turned her back and took a few steps away. "there is something... else that scares me... about all of this... Dean, Sam, would you hunt with a mon.... someone like me? I couldn't just quit what I have done my whole life."

"Of course we would." Dean replied.

"You are still our best friend." Sam added

"And... and what about love?" Y/N asked as her eyes locked with Dean's "Dean, I have loved you since the day we met, i was just afraid to tell you as I didnt want to risk our friendship. Now, now i am something you wish you could wipe off the face of the planet. What do you say to that?" Y/N asked.

Dean stood froozen. After a moment, Y/N grabbed the gun from Sam's hand and started to run along the river again. She could hear that she was being followed again but she did not slow down till she came to a gap in the trees that gave her a clear path to the river. She jumped into the water and waded out a few steps.

"Y/N, please stop." Dean's voice came. She quickly turned to look into his emerald green eyes. She raised the gun in her hand and placed the barrel to her temple. "Please Y/N, come out of the water and back to the hotel.

"Dean, i can't... I can't be this as I will lose you."

"You wont lose me. This does not change a thing."

"Dean, i told you how i feel back there and you froze..."

"Out of pure shock that the girl I love above everything, even pie, just said she loved me. It took a few moments for my mind to realize that that actually happened but by then, you were running again. Please, let me help you through this. I love you and I want to be there with you, though biteing during our time together might be out but i can think of other things..."

"You mean that?" she asked, as she lowered the gun.

"More then anything, just please, come here." Dean replied as he waded out to meet her in the water.

Y/N holstered her gun again and waded to Dean, throwing her arms around Dean's neck. Dean carried her out of the moving current up onto the soild bank and sat her down. his calused hands gently cupped her face as he staired into her Y/E/C eyes. Slowly, he inched closer, giveing her a chance to pull away until his lips met hers. She responded instantly, pulling him into a deep kiss. Her hands ran through his short hair. His one hand found its way to the small of her back while the other went to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. They pulled back when they heard someone coming.

"Y/N, Dean... They are over here." Sam called as he made his way to them. "Y/N, dean, why are you all wet?" Sam asked as he sliped Y/N's gun from the holster. 

"You can hold onto that if you wish Sam, i won't be needing it till our next wolf hunt." Y/N giggled  
   
"As to our current state of wetness, Someone wanted to go swiming before I had to drag her butt out." Dean replied with a smirk.

"Well, you sure startled us after you went after ms. L/N here. what was that about?" Garth asked as he and Bess rejoined them.

"Had to make sure my girl didnt do something stupid." Dean said as he pulled Y/N closer.

"Does that mean that you finally told her?" Sam asked.

"You knew?" Y/N asked as she looked at Sam.

"You both told me to keep my mouth shut." Sam replied.

"You knew about both of us?" dean asked.

Sam smiled and shrugged. 

"Garth, Bess, I would like to take you up on that offer. Can you show me what I need to do and tell me what i need to know?" Y/N asked.

Bess smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Of course dear. As long as you promise to take care of Dean here. We can even set you up with some Butcher contacts that we know."

"One isnt to far from the bunker." Garth added as he took his wife's hand.

Y/N smiled as she interlocked her fingers with Dean's maybe, just maybe, that last pack's attempt to ruin this group of hunters may have just givein them some new tools to hunt with. Y/N was more then ready to see what these new abuilities could do. Dean looked down at her and smiled as the group made their way back to the hotel. and she knew with Dean and Sam Whinchester with her, she was going to be okay.


End file.
